ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus (Clash)
Samus is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Samus is a galaxy-renown bounty hunter and one of gaming's original breakout female protaginists. Samus enters the Dark Tournament to learn more about her past and origins. Her storyline is... a bit awkward, to say the least, mainly because she eventually literally has to fight her past in the tournament. Samus, like Ike, Funky Kong, and Professor Layton, is another balanced character with passable offense. However, her combination of priority, amazing projectiles, and great defensive game make her an incredibly difficult character to approach. Samus' high durability, excellent control over space and good set of super attacks all work well for her, making her one of the better characters. She's 8th on the Tier List, 9 if you want to count Secret A. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Overall increased killing power. *Air speed is a tad faster. *Screw Attack goes slighlty farther horizontally. *Forward Aerial: Easier to get all the hits against airborne opponents. *Up Smash: MUCH easier to get all the hits in, has much better priority, now does amazing damage, has very high knockback and also a little bit of chip. *Charge Shot is a little stronger than the Melee version now, all versions have less start-up, much higher priority, fully charged version is not reflectable and eats most other projectiles. *Bombs have great priority now and are on the field for a bit longer. *Back Aerial has larger sweetspot. *Standard missiles now travel Final Destination distance and have more accurate home-in ability. Both missiles also have much higher priority. *Side Smash does more damage. *Jab has set knockback; much easier to combo the two hits in. *Neutral Aerial has better priority. *Faster falling speed. Nerfs *Faster falling speed. *Grapple Beam (aerial version) has slighlty decreased priority and range. *Down Smash and Side Smash both come out just a tad slower. Other *Can no longer change into Zero Suit Samus; she has her own spot on the character select screen now. *Bugs regarding her pummel when used on Bowser are fixed. Pros & Cons Samus is vastly improved from her Brawl counterpart. She is a defensive monster who can use her diverse set of projectiles and long range attacks to play around with the space in the battlefield to huge effect. Samus has some of the best and most powerful projectiles in the game with her missiles and Charge Shot. Her Grapple Beam (Zair) is an incredible spacing tool still, having a lot of range and priority. She is also heavy, has high armor, has decent mobility, effective supers and some high priority attacks. Some of Samus' attacks are quite slow, though, which does restrict her offensive game some. Her grab is also very, very laggy with bad throws to boot. She also demands high execution and doesn't have very good anti-airs which is a massive problem with a zoning character. Still, Samus is really good on defensive with some workable offense. A good player should be utilizing some of both, but mostly that awesome defense. It can be really frustrating to fight a good Samus player, even more so than in Brawl. Pros *Incredible zoning game. *Powerful, does high knockback and damage with her attacks. *Heavy weight and high armor makes her hard to kill. *Fairly good mobility. *Good offensive options and combo set-ups for a defensive character. *Some of her moves have a lot of priority, like her Up Aerial. *Great Clash Attack and Final Smashes. Cons *You need good execution to play her well. *Some slow attacks. *Ground game is bad. *Very slow grab and horrible grab game. *Bad anti-air options. *One of the few characters without a Launcher. *Awful priority on her main recovery move. (Screw Attack) Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Samus does a quick jab, then attacks with her arm cannon. The arm cannon can be used as an anti-air but don't rely on it. Does decent damage though and works decently to start up a couple combos. **Damage: 3% (punch), 7% (swing), 10% total *Side Strong Attack: Samus does a spin kick. Good range and alright damage, making it ideal for spacing and getting some shield damage in. Angling this move has a bigger impact than with other attacks: The up and down versions deal a bit more damage but less knockback. **Damage Straight: 8% close, 7% far **Damage Up or Down: 10%, 8% far *Up Strong Attack: Samus does an axe kick. Very similar to Captain Falcon's Up Strong, but this version is a bit weaker. Starts up and ends fairly slow, but it does decent knockback and the has a lot of active frames. Knockback on this is weird: If you hit while Samus is swinging her foot down, it's horizontal, but it goes straight up if you're hit right when Samus slams her foot onto the ground. The latter version will not launch though. **Damage: 13% *Down Strong Attack: Samus fires her arm cannon downward, which creates a small burst of flames. Comes out extremely fast, and is also extremely strong for a down strong, frequently KOing around 130%. Difficult to combo into, high ending lag and almost no range though. **Damage: 14% *Dash Attack: Samus does a shoulder tackle. One of the more useful dash attacks; decent for setting up juggles with your aerials. Also has alright priority and good range. **Damage: 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Samus thrusts forward with her arm cannon. Comes out at a decent speed and does decent damage, has decent range and is easy to combo from aerials into making it a very effective move in combos or to finish off an opponent. Arguably your most reliable finisher, since it's going to be killing a lot quicker than it did in Brawl and is the least punishable of your Smash Attacks. **Damage: 18% (uncharged), 25% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Samus points her arm cannon upward and swings it in a wide arc above her, unleashing a few bursts of fire. This does utterly ridiculous damage now (if you get by one hit, you're getting hit by the rest of them; much harder to DI out of) and has insane priority. High ending lag and decent start-up lag though, so you can't just put it in a match randomly. Makes for a great anti-air at least and with proper timing combos out of a Down Throw. **Damage: 5 hits that deal a total of 26% (uncharged) to 35%. (charged) If fully charged and blocked, the last two hits do 1% chip. *Down Smash Attack: Samus crouches and spins around, trying to hit opponents with her leg. Front hitbox sends foes straight vertically while the back hitbox sends foes flying diagonally. Fast move with decent range, also works well to start some combos at low percents. Also a lot more powerful now; uncharged KOs around 125% making it slightly stronger than the Down Strong. High ending lag makes it undesirable to miss or have blocked though. **Damage Front: 15% (uncharged), 21% (charged) **Damage Back: 14% (uncharged), 19% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Samus kicks in the air, yeah. Good range and priority, also starts up very quickly making for a good "get-off-me" move. Not a whole lot of use for this offensively though. **Damage: 9% (intial hit), 6% (late) *Forward Aerial: Samus creates a few fire bursts with her arm cannon. Comes out and ends quickly. Final hit does decent knockback, and if everything connects it does great damage. Works great to start-up air-to-ground combos or some of your finishing moves. Pretty good offensive move. **Damage: 4 hits that deal 3-4% each, up to 18% total. *Back Aerial: Samus spins arounds and kicks anyone behind her. A bit easier to use now as the sweetspot with high knockback is larger. When not sweetspotted has a lot less knockback but is easier to combo off of. Decent range and starts up quickly. **Damage: 14% sweetspotted, 10% not sweetspotted *Up Aerial: Samus spins her legs in a drill upward. Huge priority, low knockback and low ending lag make this a vital move to use in juggles. **Damage: Up to 11% *Down Aerial: Samus swings her arm cannon downward. A useful Meteor Smash that's surprisingly easy to set-up and one of her better ways to kill people really quickly. Not a lot of range or speed though. **Damage: 15% *Tether Attack: Samus attacks with the grapple beam. Massive range (longest of all the tethers) and amazing priority, although unlike in Brawl this doesn't beat absolutely everything; some notable moves that beat it are Ryu's Shoryuken, Sonic's Sonic Drive (especially be aware of this due to the knockback and damage), most command grabs and Mewtwo's Up Aerial. Still, when combined with Samus' amazing set of projectiles, high priority aerials and increased maneuverability, this is a major force that really demonstrates the defensive powerhouse Samus is. **Damage: 4% (normal), 7% (tip) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Samus tries to grab with her grapple beam. Longest range of all the ranged grabs, but also the laggiest when missed and starts slowly so only use when you are CERTAIN it will connect. The dash and pivot versions are a little faster, but they don't have as much range. *Pummel: Samus hits with her fists. Should work properly on everyone. Fast. **Damage: 1-2% *Forward Throw: Samus swings the grapple beam forward, launching the opponent. Not a lot of use. **Damage: 9% *Back Throw: Samus swings the grapple beam backward, launching the opponent. Again, not very useful. **Damage: 8% *Up Throw: Samus points the grapple beam upward and shocks them for multiple hits, then launches them. Can start some low percent juggles but still not great. **Damage: 9% *Down Throw: Samus swings the grapple beam downward, launching the opponent off the ground. A weaker version of your Up Throw basically, making it a fairly reliable way to start juggles. **Damage: 6% *Air Throw: Samus grabs the foe with her hand, then attaches them to the grapple beam. She'll then swing the grapple beam forward, launching the opponent. This will only be done up-close, since unlike Yoshi Samus' tether is not used for her air throw. Not a lot of range on this move, nor is it really that useful. **Damage: 9% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Charge Shot Samus poses and holds onto her arm cannon, then charges up a shot of energy. Pressing the Special button again will have Samus fire the shot. When charged fully, Samus will have it stored in her now-flashing arm cannon and you can press Special Attack at anytime to release the shot. While charging, you can press the Shield button to go into your Shield or press left or right to roll dodge to stop charging and charge later. When performed in the air, Samus automatically fires whatever charge is available meaning you can not charge in the air. Samus' Charge Shot is one of the most deadly and versatile projectiles in the game. It is extremely strong for a projectile, having massive knockback at full charge. The low charge versions work well with her grapple beam and missiles to create a huge obstacle course. The full charge version is also not reflectable by most means and will eat most weaker projectiles. All versions of the move will now travel across the entire battlefield; they can't disappear until they hit someone or hit another powerful projectile. All versions come out and recover quickly, too, so you can even use your Charge Shot in combos for devastating effect. It also works well as an edgeguarder. A truly monstrous move. This attack can do 5-26% depending on how much it was charged. It can do 1-5% in chip damage, also depending on charge. Side Special Move: Missile Samus poses and fires a missile. The missile you get depends on how you tilted the Control Stick: *Tilting the control stick gets you purple and gray homing missiles which last much longer now. They also can home-in on opponents. *Tapping the control stick quickly gets you a small, gray and green missile which travel straight across the screen. Your missiles are useful for pestering your opponent, building meter and racking up damage via missile canceling. The lock-on missiles are useful for setting-up an air dodge punish or begin combos. The super missile travels really quickly and does good damage, making it useful for combos, edgeguarding or even finishing an opponent like it could do in Melee. Both of them also have much higher priority; not a lot of normals can break them. Some really effective attacks here. The homing missiles do 5% with 1% chip, while super missiles do 10% with 2% chip. Up Special Move: Screw Attack Samus hops into sky while engulfing herself in a electric field, damaging anyone who touches her. Samus' Screw Attack is a really good offensive move. It starts up very fast and is an excellent move to use out of shield, and the opening frames have a trap effect making it difficult to avoid at close range. It will also inflict an absolute ton of shield damage when used against someone above you who is blocking: Breaks most smaller shields with one strike if every hit connects against it. It's also very easier to combo into your Screw Attack or extend combos with it via Clash Cancelling it. You can use your Screw Attack as an anti-air move, but expect to trade hits with it a lot. This moves can do up to 13% and 5% in chip damage. Down Special Move: Bomb Samus shifts into morph ball mode and drops a bomb, which will explode upon impact with a character or after a few seconds. Samus' Bombs have absolutely massive priority now, making them very useful to counter ground attacks, approach and add on some damage. You can also use them in the air to delay your fall by "bomb jumping". They don't do a lot of damage, nearly no knockback and have very short hitstun, though. This attack can do anywhere from 2-8% depending on when it exploded. They do not deal chip damage. Clash Attack: Load Ice Missiles *Uses 1 level of Samus' Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down + Special + Attack. When this move is activated, a small, blue capsule falls out of the sky, which Samus captures. This capsule gives you 5 Ice Missiles to use on opponents which are fired by tapping the control stick left or right then pressing Special + Attack. You can use this move multiple times, but you can have no more than 10 Ice Missiles loaded at once. All Ice Missiles loaded prior to the final one stored will, upon hit, freeze an opponent for 9 frames (Squirtle and R.O.B. are frozen for 7 frames, since they resist ice), letting you attack them while they are frozen. Your Smash attacks, Zero Laser and Charge Shot, however, automatically break them from the ice and send them flying. The final Ice Missile you have stored works a bit differently. Instead, it is a high damage, high knockback attack that sends foes flying. Both Ice Missiles travel Final Destination distance, but if they don't connect at that point they explode. Also, if you land while trying to fire an Ice Missile you will lose a stock so be careful. Samus' Ice Missiles are quite stellar attacks. They open up many combo opportunities that Samus lacks normally and the final missile can be a very deadly finishing move. Normal Ice Missiles do 7% with 1% chip damage. The final missile does 18% with 4% chip damage. Final Smash 1: Zero Laser *Requires at least half her Super Smash Meter to be charged. *Done with Back, Down Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Samus charges her arm cannon to release a massive beam of energy. The beam will travel through most stage boundaries, such as the through the Thwomps on Bowser's Castle. The beam also travels entire stage distance. Using this move will consume whatever Charge Shot charge you had. It takes about 4 seconds to complete the move. Samus' Zero Laser is pretty good. It has huge range and does a lot of damage and knockback, being the second strongest beam after Mario's Mario Fatal Flame. It starts up a little slow though, meaning there is enough time for the foe to get behind you and unleash a huge combo or their own Final Smash on you. Since Zero Suit Samus is a seperate character now, you will not lose the Varia Suit transform into her after using this move. The ending lag is pretty high, though. This attack does 45 hits for a total of 62-87%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was charged. This can do 14-20% in chip. Final Smash 2: Hypermode *Requires at least half her Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down Forward, Down, Down Back, Down + Special + Attack. Samus contaminates the Varia Suit with Phazon energy, which will power herself up for a short period of time at the cost of increasing the damage she takes. How much the Super Smash Meter was filled determines how long this move lasts, 9 seconds being the minimum and 12.6 seconds being the maximum. While in Hypermode, all of Samus' moves do 1.1x their usual damage and knockback and the properties of some of her moves are changed. However, Samus takes 1.1x increased damage from attacks in this mode. Some notable move changes and additions to Samus' arsenal in Hypermode: *Her Grapple Beam becomes the Hyper Grapple, which gives her throws high knockback and about 7% increased damage. It also comes out and ends faster. *"Tilt + Special" missiles become normal Samus Super Missiles. *"Tap + Special" missiles become Hyper Missiles, which are slightly larger and faster than the Super Missiles and deal 19% with 4% chip. Deal quite a lot of knockback too. *Any move where Samus rolls into a Morph Ball (like in her rolls and Down B), she becomes surrounded in electric energy that paralyzes opponents for a short time. *At full charge, the Charge Shot becomes the Hyper Beam, she'll release a thin beam of Phazon energy that hits 7 times for 35% total, 1% chip per hit. This beam extends to about half of Final Destination distance. *Samus now has access to an air dash that travels the distance of Bowser Jr.'s air dash. It doesn't last for long, but you get some very nice benefits. The Final Smash you use is really player dependent, honestly. More offensive Samus players will be using this while defensive ones will be using the first. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Metroid universe